


His Own Fallen Angel

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bartender Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Infatuation, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Stripper Castiel (Supernatural), generalized sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is bartending at a new strip club called Angels vs. Demons.  Dean soon finds the answer to his fantasies on stage.Day Ten Prompt: pattern + demon





	His Own Fallen Angel

Pattern + Demons

Tonight was the first night that Angels vs. Demons was open. It was a strip club slash dance club that was the joint venture of Fergus Crowley and Chuck Shurley. Previously Chuck had a club called Heavenly Bodies which as the name sounds were strippers all masquerading as angels. Fergus Crowley’s club had been called The Seven Deadly Sins. He had strippers that took on the personas of demons and things got pretty wild from time to time. Now they were both in one big building with heaven and hell competing for the clienteles’ attention.

The Seven Deadly Sins had been where Dean had started out his career. He’d started onstage as the demon Lust but soon found he liked it better on the floor. He soon became the head bartender and the rest is history. Tonight he is joined by Heavenly Bodies’ head bartender Garth. Dean has no complaints about Garth. He is nice, albeit a little timid but he knows his stuff. Angels vs. Demons seems to be already a hit its first night based on the size of the crowd.

Dean looks to the stage where Pride, also known as Ruby, is dancing with Abaddon, also knows as Josie. They’re all over each other and are actively competing for the crowd’s attention. That’s when two criminally scantily clad men wearing angel wings come out. They’re announced as Gadreel and Ezekiel and Dean’s mouth hangs open. You got to be kidding me, fucking twins. This hits so many of Dean’s kinks. 

Pretty soon the twins make a show of running the demons off the stage. Then another angel, announced as Abner joins the fray. What happens on stage is about the most pornographic thing Dean’s ever witnessed on stage. The three men writhe together in such a way it is hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Did he fail to mention it's fucking twins? Damn! Dean forces himself to concentrate on making drinks for his thirsty customers but damn that is hot. 

After an interlude all the angels and demons come out onto the dance floor to mingle and bump on the clientele. Dean knows this is where the strippers make the majority of their cash. All private dances they give don’t get them much since most of that goes to the house. Stage cash is decent but it is the one on one, when the big bills come out.

Dean thought he had seen the best of the angels but the intro to Highway to Hell by AC/DC comes on and out comes a dark haired, blue eyed Adonis. He’s dressed in a black metallic G-string and his wings are a pattern of alternating gray and black. The announcer introduces him as “the fallen angel, Castiel.” Dean tells Garth he was taking his break. He watches every move Castiel makes. He's enthralling and those blue eyes seem to pull at Dean’s very soul. When the music ends Dean is sad because Castiel quickly retreats behind the curtain.

Finally it's last call. Dean didn’t see Castiel again since he never came out on the floor to mingle. They clean up and Dean heads out the back door to his Impala so he can get home and catch some shut eye before he has to go to his second job, as a mechanic at his Uncle Bobby’s garage. That is when he sees him. Castiel is standing just outside the back door.

‘Hi. You’re one of the angels.” Dean says and wants to face palm immediately. He sounds like an idiot.

‘Yes, I am Castiel and you’re the bartender from Seven Deadly SIns.” The blue eyed Adonis answers.

‘We’re off the clock. We can go by our real names. I’m Dean.”

“Nice to meet you Dean. I am Castiel.”

Dean frowns. Guess the guy doesn't want to be friendly. “Fine.” Dean said making to walk off.

“No. You misunderstand. My real name is Castiel James Novak. I just happened to already be named after an angel. My friends usually call me Cas.” Blue eyes says with a smile.

“Well Cas. Why are you waiting out here in the cold?’ Dean asks giving Castiel a sultry smile.

“My brother Gabriel was supposed to pick me up. He borrowed my car because his broke down.” Castiel explains.

“I’m a mechanic when I am not bartending. What is your second job?’ Dean asks very curious.

Castiel blushed so much that Dean could easily see it by the street lights. “I’m a librarian.” 

“Oh my god Cas. Are you ripped from one of my fantasies? A blue eyed librarian that moonlights as a hot as hell stripper.” Dean said sounding breathless.

“Fantasy huh? Would you like to make it a reality?” Castiel sounds more brazen than he had since they started their conversation. 

“Are you asking me out or propositioning me?” Dean asks grinning.

“Both” Cas responded.

“How about you text your brother that you found a ride. You’re coming home with me. Next Monday when the club is closed I’m taking you out to dinner. Sound good?” Dean said putting every inflection of sultriness he could into his words.

“Sounds perfect.” Cas purrs as he follows Dean to his car. Dean was going to be tired and probably sore as hell when he got to work later today but a hot night with Castiel was worth it. Hopefully they’d have many more to come. He'd bagged himself his own fallen angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome.


End file.
